


A New Year

by Rayquazar



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Canon Queer Relationship, F/F, Fluff, New Year's Fluff, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2956748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayquazar/pseuds/Rayquazar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra and Asami enjoy a tender moment as they celebrate the new year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Year

_ “ **5...4...3...2...1...HAPPY NEW YEAR!** Well folks, we’ve made it! Here’s Shiro Shinobi welcoming the year 175 with some snazzy jazz tunes. May this year be filled with joy and prosperity for you all out there listening.” _

Asami curled up by the couch next to Korra, the two snuggled close together sharing sweet kisses between sips of champagne and red wine. 

“Happy New Year, love,” Korra says with another kiss. 

“Happy New Year, sweetheart.” Although the two usually enjoyed the company of friends to welcome the New Year, this year they felt more content to spend it alone together.

Just as Asami felt comfortable resting her head against Korra’s shoulder, the Avatar suddenly stood and walked over to turn the radio’s volume up louder. 

“Come on, we can’t welcome the New Year lying around! Starting off the year like that is bad luck!” Korra placed her glass down on the table and tugged at Asami’s hands, attempting to pull her to her feet. 

“Nooo, come sit back down with me.” Asami responded by trying to pull Korra back down to her. The jazz song played temptingly along, but the engineer was starting to feel the alcohol’s effects. She feared her legs might not work in her favor. 

“Come ooon, let’s dance!” Korra abruptly swiped Asami’s glass from her hands, placed it next to her’s, and scooped the engineer off her feet. 

Asami squealed as the Avatar held her above the ground by her waist. She laid her down to her feet gently, then spun her to the beat of the music. 

“Korra please, I’m afraid that last drink was too much for me,” says the tipsy engineer between giggles. 

“Don’t worry baby, I got you.” Korra steadied her girlfriend by placing her hands around her waist as Asami wrapped her’s around Korra’s neck. 

They swayed gently to the next jazz number playing through the radio. The two danced around their shared apartment condo. The lights and fireworks from the streets of Republic City shone through their window accompanying the dim light of the living room lamp. 

The atmosphere around them settled into a quiet buzz as the tune of the radio slowed to a slow jazz waltz. The couple’s foreheads rested against each other’s. Asami placed her feet over Korra’s as the Avatar danced and supported the both of them. 

The older woman closed her eyes and imagined how she used to dance like this with her father once upon a time. It was hard to believe how much had happened in a whole year. Thinking about it would have made her dizzy if she weren’t already tipsy from the alcohol. 

“...Asami?” The CEO had not even realized she was crying until she opened her eyes to find Korra looking worriedly back at her. 

Asami wiped away her stray tears and kissed the younger woman softly on the lips. Her hands caressed the Avatar’s cheek as she spoke, “Sorry. I was just thinking about things.” 

The two embraced and Asami rested her head on her girlfriend’s shoulder. Korra continued swaying, rubbing Asami’s back lovingly. “About what things?” 

“Just about how painful this year has been...for the both of us. And how grateful I am that we’re holding each other right now, welcoming a new year together.” 

Korra smiled sweetly at that and wrapped her arms tighter around Asami. “I love you, Asami.” 

“I love you too, Korra.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, just a short one-shot to get into the New Years celebration mode.  
> Comment, kudos, all that good stuff.  
> Follow me on tumblr: some-asian.tumblr.com


End file.
